


Словно шелк и атлас [Silk and Satin]

by Katherine93



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Coming in Panties, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Moving In Together, Sex Toys, Кинк на нижнее белье, Устоявшиеся отношения, легкий бдсм, перевод PWPшечки жаркой на 8 марта, просто потому что, секс-игрушки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: Себастьян снялся в одной заманчивой фотосессии. С участием нижнего белья. А затем они с Крисом отлично развлеклись с некоторыми из этих комплектов белья, уже дома…
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 3





	Словно шелк и атлас [Silk and Satin]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silk and Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203683) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> Посвящается анониму, оставившему свою прекрасную, вдохновляющую заявку в моем tumblr, попросившему написать историю о Себе, демонстрирующем модели нижнего белья! Спасибо тебе за идею!  
> Заглавие взято из песни группы Stand Atlantic, хотя она не совсем соответствует содержимому работы, но вот как заглавие — просто великолепна!  
> Как саундтрек здесь больше подойдет песня все тех же Stand Atlantic — "Tonight We Stay."
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Прочитала и решила, а почему бы не перевести? История горячая: Себастьян и нижнее белье + включенное на полную воображение = взрыв мозга) Я искренне попыталась передать ту степень pwpшности, потому что эта работа просто невероятна хороша, и надеюсь, вам понравится)  
> В общем, если вам понадобился огнетушитель во время чтения, то я не зря старалась)  
> Огромная благодарность автору этого чуда luninosity, просто спасибо)  
> И да у меня фетиш на прекрасных мужиков в нижнем белье, а у кого его нет, а?
> 
> Наслаждайтесь, и да, дамы, с праздником вас 8 марта)

Себастьян глядит на прозрачную, словно паутина, розовую ткань. На кружевные изящные трусики. На просвечивающуюся на свету соблазнительную подвязку для чулок. А они как будто нетерпеливо смотрят на него в ответ, ожидая его реакции.

— Ну, хорошо, — произносит он вслух. — Почему бы и нет? — За окном шумят капли дождя, словно подбадривая его и довольно хмыкая в ответ.

Он согласился взяться за этот модельный контракт — небольшая фотосессия, один день съемок, один вид одежды, — практически даже не вчитываясь в договор, потому что он искренне обожает этот бренд и, если честно, то иногда носит их майки и домашние штаны, в которых чувствует себя по-домашнему уютно. Ему плевать, если он кому-то и покажется нелепым — а при участии в модельных съемках так довольно часто и случается. Самое главное — ему нравится этот бренд, который к тому же еще и жертвует средства от продаж на благотворительность, а Себастьян искренне хочет помочь им в продвижении этой линейке одежды. Поэтому, все сошлось просто-таки идеально.

Он и не подозревал, что согласился именно на фотосессию в нижнем белье. Пробежав пальцами по мягкому шелку, он позволяет струящейся ткани верха комплекта скользнуть по руке, словно прохладный ручеек.

Ну, а что? Он совсем не против поучаствовать и в такой съемке. В конце концов, ему всегда нравилось наряжаться — стоило только вспомнить те вдохновленные фэнтази книгами и фильмами пальто и элегантные кольца, а прозрачные, цвета аквамарина рубашки и облегающие, словно вторая кожа брюки, как в голове сразу возникали неприличные картинки, обещавшие неземное удовольствие, которые в последствии оказались правдивыми, — так же, как и прекрасно выглядеть. Он годами учился принимать и любить себя и свое тело такими, какие они есть, что не всегда оказывалось просто, однако в последнее время ему чертовски нравился тот парень, который смотрел на него из зазеркалья.

Или же с обложки популярного журнала. Или с разворота какой-нибудь газеты, тираж которой составляет сотни и сотни тысяч. А после сегодняшней фотосессии за ним и возможностью взять у него интервью наверняка будут охотиться и другие издания.

Себастьян предвкущающе улыбается. Дождь отвечает ему с тем же задором, отбивая резвый темп каплями по стеклу. Себастьян Стэн. В нижнем белье. Будучи самим собой, и наслаждаясь каждой секундой этой съемки.

Он скидывает рубашку. Откидывает ее на вешалку. Поспешно выбирается из брюк. 

Воздух в комнате прохладный, поэтому его соски быстро становятся твердыми и игриво торчат, как из-за смены температур, так и от зарождающего возбуждения. Ощущать это возбуждение его заставляет сейчас все: раннее утро выходного дня, перед ним разложены ткани ярких и сочных цветов и разнообразных текстур, а самое главное — понимание, что вскоре он окажется перед камерой, позируя в соблазнительном шелковом и атласном белье…

Себ вдруг представляет, что скажет на это Крис. У них с Крисом… между ними что-то есть. И притом уже довольно давно: он не решается вешать ярлыки, просто плывя по течению и позволяя всему идти своим чередом, но все же чувствует, что между ними что-то яркое и светлое, уютное и согревающее сердце, похожее на удовольствие, пробегающее по телу и теплящееся где-то глубоко внутри. Он свалился на орбиту Криса, очутившись в его постели, примерно таким же образом, как и свалился в объятия Криса однажды на съемках: смеясь, ни обо что толком-то и не споткнувшись во время съемок сцены драки, он вдруг с удивлением понял, слегка задыхаясь, что оказался в объятиях Криса, поймавшего его налету, и ощутил неподдельную силу в руках экранного супергероя и огонь, пылающий в глазах Криса, загипнотизированный формой его губ, произносящих имя Себастьяна.

Крис тогда спрашивал, в порядке ли он. И спросил вновь, когда они оба, обнаженные и жаждущие друг друга, дрожали от желания, а скользкие от смазки пальцы Криса были до основания погружены в тело Себастьяна, растягивая его. Готовя его к скорому наслаждению.

Метя собой.

Они признаются друг другу в любви, как признавались на протяжение уже многих и многих лет, хотя и произносили эти слова, словно что-то само собой разумеющееся: _я люблю тебя, я люблю дождь, я люблю чернику, я люблю собак и походы и Диснеевские фильмы_. Себастьян знает, что Крис обожает весь этот чертов мир целиком и полностью со всеми его недостатками и достоинствами, и он гордится, что стал одним из тех, кому досталась огромная часть этой любовь. О большем он просить не смеет. Уже и этого достаточно. Он такой счастливчик!

Думая о Крисе, он неосознанно улыбается. Одетый в бледно-розовый комплект белья, верх которого нежно облегает его грудь, и трусики приятно обтягивают член и яички, он выходит из-за ширмы на съемочную площадку.

А здесь уже все готово: перед ним будто воцарилась сцена из 19 века — на роскошной кровати с балдахином раскинуто изысканное покрывало из дорогих тканей, демонстрирующее богатство высшего общества, а также несколько подушек, даже на вид мягких и плюшевых. За кроватью виднеется окно с величественными занавесками. На полу постелен великолепный, пушистый черный ковер из искусственного меха. Здесь даже, оказывается, есть искусственный камин, дарящий комнате теплый свет и комфорт. Себастьян, который, не стыдясь, просто-таки обожает некоторую помпезность, бархат и роскошь, пожелал как можно быстрее нырнуть в эту атмосферу.

Он проходит вперед и улыбается фотографу. Еще раз приветствует ее. Они уже успели немного поболтать, прежде чем он ушел переодеваться — обсудили саму съемку и его сегодняшнее одеяние, — и она оказалась энтузиасткой и невероятно талантливым фотографом и ярой фанаткой Капитана Америка, что очевидно показывает, что у нее к тому же еще и отменный вкус. Ее ассистент поправляет свет. Под завернутым рукавом рубашки у парня виднеется небольшая татуировка реактора Железного Человека, заметив которую Себастьян сразу же начинает пенять ему, что тот выбрал не ту команду. Парнишка смеется и уверяет его, что вскоре набьет еще одну в стиле Мстителей, но кого именно не говорит.

Покончив с разговорами, Себастьян довольно плюхается на кровать. Принимает позу, как было сказано. Купается в свете: помимо света от прожекторов, наставленных на него ассистентом, из огромных окон также льется блеклый, холодный свет, сопровождающий Нью-Йоркский дождь. Весь остальной мир, состоящий из стали и бетона, за пределами съемочной площадки пропитан дождем и окружен танцующими по лужам каплями.

Сладко потянувшись, он с удобством укладывается на слегка скомканных простынях. Резво вскакивает на колени и замахивается подушкой, которую схватил в качестве обороны, притворно борясь с «надоедливой» камерой. Садится на край кровати, опустив одну ногу вниз, покачивая ей, вторую подгибает под себя, откровенно привлекая внимание к струящей по его накаченному торсу бледно-розовой, прозрачной ткани, ощущая, как шелк волнующе обтягивает его член. Он сейчас — вот такой как есть, настоящий, и тонко чувствует свою сексуальность, которую неудержимо излучает всем собой: в трусиках становится еще теснее, когда он слегка возбуждается, наслаждаясь ощущением приятной к телу ткани и знанием, что на него смотря, что его снимают.

Он и не представлял, как сильно ему все понравится. Он тонет в запретном наслаждении, чувствуя себя грешником, нарушающим сразу несколько заповедей, но как же сладко чувствовать это порочное удовольствие. Он знает, что люди увидят эту фотосессию, увидят то, как он упивается каждым мгновением перед камерой, и от понимания этого вдоль позвоночника бегут предательские мурашки.

Все самые непристойные части тела он, конечно же, прикрывает — все-таки они не порнографию снимают, а обычную фотосессию в нижнем белье. Он не показывает ничего откровенного, в то же время показывая абсолютно все. Всего себя, свое удовольствие и некоторую гордость, которую ощущает сейчас, зная, что выглядит великолепно, собственно, также себя и чувствует. Фотограф хвалит его, говоря, что он чудесно справляется, чувствуя себя свободным на площадке, чувствуя себя очевидно счастливым, делая ее работу невероятно легкой. Он смеется, получая чистое наслаждение от каждой секунды, и позирует, элегантно вскинув обе ноги вверх.

Он меняет свои наряды: одевает черный, мягко облегающий тело комплект, затем меняет его на состоящий из тугого, алого словно кровь, корсета, а после на шелковый, глубокого цвета лазури, плотно обтягивающего его бедра. Он располагается на ковре из гладкого искусственного меха, растянувшись на нем. Встает в пол оборота перед искусственным камином так, чтобы его нежный свет просвечивал сквозь утонченную, чистейше белую накидку и стекал по его обнаженным бедрам. Откинув с одного плеча лямку топа, он бросает в камеру взгляд, демонстрирующий показательное смятение тем, что его застали врасплох в такой интимный момент, раскрывающий его несовершенство.

Он надевает мерцающий, темно-серый с золотым комплект, напоминающий ему руку Зимнего Солдата. Они сшили его специально для него, как они рассказали ему после. Верх состоит из корсажа со шнуровкой, который они помогают ему туго затянуть — он идеально подчеркивает его талию, плотно очерчивая грудь. Трусики также темно-серого цвета с отделкой из золотой нити по краю, в них чертовски приятно — гладкие и невозможно шелковистые, ему так и хочется провести по ним рукой, почувствовать, как сквозь них твердеет его член, и тончайшая ткань не в силах скрыть это, натягивается, ему хочется…

Но он останавливает себя, потому что он — профессионал. И ему нравится — он обожает! — свою работу, особенно сегодняшнее задание. Он — модель, и в два счета продаст эту линийку белья.

Он прикусывает кокетливо, может быть, слегка шаловливо, нижнюю губу. Он прикрывается кусочком простыни, словно сама невинность, но, конечно же, все изгибы его тела, как и силуэт, прекрасно видны.

Он вновь и вновь меняет неописуемо восхитительные комплекты белья: цвета индиго с тесненными пайетками краями, а затем в стиле Капитана Америка — сине-красно-белый, заметив который, он звонко смеется. С этим комплектом идет также кружевная, короткая юбочка. В нем Себастьян позирует, навалившись на один из столбиков кровати, вскинув попку и бедра слегка вверх, поддразнивая.

Проливной ливень за окном, усиливаясь, смеется и подыгрывает ему, и Себастьян влюбляется в каждую минуту этой съемки все больше и больше. В конце фотосессии он подходит к фотографу, чтобы вместе с ней просмотреть некоторые снимки, и девушка благодарит его за то, что он сделал ее работу чертовски легкой и невероятно интересной, а все из-за того, что он сам чувствовал себя абсолютно свободным и просто наслаждался моментом.

Все так и есть. Он рассматривает одну из фотографий: он в кружевной в сине-красный горошек юбке и сочетающемся с ней топе потягивается, встав одной ногой на постель. Он выглядит просто фантастически, как и должен выглядеть человек, который чувствует себя комфортно в своем наряде, в своем теле.

После одной из удачнейших в его карьере съемок, ему говорят, что некоторые из комплектов белья он может забрать себе — все-таки белье — это один из самых интимных элементов одежды, тем более оно было создано специально для него, и дизайнеры будут очень польщены, если он захочет взять себе хотя бы парочку. Себастьяну хочется забрать их все, но вспомнив, что они упоминали лишь о нескольких, он выбирает 5 комплектов: тот, что в стиле Капитана Америка; невинно-ангельский белоснежный; с красным корсетом и трусиками в тон; неземного цвета лазури, и, конечно же, великолепный серо-золотой из тончайшего шелка со шнуровкой спереди. Он уходит с площадки с огромной подарочной коробкой в руках пружинистым шагом, потому что не может сдержать своего восторга и легкого возбуждения от понимания, что он красив и невероятно привлекателен, и людям обязательно понравятся его фото в белье, ну, или, по крайней мере, так заверила его фотограф. Она сказала, что он прекрасно справился, просто великолепно, и похвала прошлась по телу ласковой волной, ударив в голову светлыми лучами радости, ослепляющими и золотыми.

Он принадлежит Крису и только ему, с этим нет смысла спорить, и похвала — это просто похвала, но только не для Себастьяна. Где-то глубоко в душе, в ее самой отчаявшейся и одинокой ее части, он всегда жаждет услышать какой он прекрасный, какой идеальный. Он желает быть хорошим, желает принадлежать кому-то, желает отдавать всего себя и получать в ответ заботу и любовь, желает, чтобы его поймали и уже никуда не отпускали.

И Крис делает так, иногда. Крис делает это часто, хотя они практически никогда это не обсуждают, очень редко.

Полностью взаимно совместимые — это они выяснили еще в самом начале. Крис любит заботиться о людях, удостоверившись, что все в полном порядке, что мир крутиться на своей орбите и все вокруг тикает, как часы, а связывание, порка стеком и вытрахивающий все мозги жаркий секс — вот то, в чем нуждается Себастьян. Он действительно в этом нуждается. Ох, еще как!

Сейчас они оба в Нью-Йорке, потому что у Себастьяна фотосессия, а у Криса — на носу интервью с конгрессменом, у которого в расписании появилось окно, но встретиться он мог только на этой неделе и только здесь — в Нью-Йорке. Себастьян искренне любит этот город, хотя он также любит и тихую и умиротворяющую атмосферу дома Криса в спокойном городке Бостоне, где можно укутаться в теплые вязаные пледы и смотреть на природу и приветливые пейзажи лесов.

 _«Я бы с удовольствием жил там»,_ — думает Себастьян. Это место уже успело стать для него домом, местом, куда хочется приезжать вновь и вновь. Думая о нем, Себ всегда вспоминает снежное раннее утро и первый глоток кофе, кружечку которого передает ему Крис, ласково улыбаясь.

Себастьян не может сказать точно, знает ли об этом Крис, хотя и думает, что был вполне очевидным в последнюю поездку туда, сказав _«обожаю это место»_. Хотя он также любит и Нью-Йорк, и эту жизнь, вечный шум и гам, эту энергию, звенящую в воздухе и ощущение, будто другого такого оживленного и суматошного места на Земле ты нигде больше не найдешь, как не ищи. Он мог бы жить с Крисом, и они вместе могли бы приезжать в Нью-Йорк, возможно, довольно-таки часто. И он был бы вполне себе счастлив. Хотя ему почему-то кажется, что Крис не в таком уж и восторге от этого города, как он сам, да и к тому же никто из них ни разу не упоминал о возможности жить вместе, поэтому Себастьян не станет поднимать эту тему до тех пор, пока Крис сам ее не поднимет. _«Будь благодарен за то, что имеешь. И не дави»_

В любом случае Крис никогда не возражает, приходя иногда к Себастьяну домой с этими его неаккуратно заставленными книжными полками, видом на город, а также огромным комфортабельным диваном и единственной спальней. С очень удобной кроватью.

Все-таки у Себастьяна есть свои стандарты.

Когда он возвращается домой, Криса там еще нет, поэтому он мотает головой, стряхивая с волос капли дождя, и скидывает ботинки, проходя в крошечную кухоньку с объемной коробкой в руках. Себастьян опускает ее на ближайший стул. Заваривает кофе и слушает шум дождя, как вода льется с небес и, сливаясь со стеклом и бетоном, скатывается с карнизов в водостоки. Себастьян греет ладони, сжимая ими кружку с ароматным кофе, чувствуя, как согревается все тело до самых кончиков пальчиков на ногах, спрятанных в мягкие носки.

Он смотрит на коробку. Делает глоток черного, горячего кофе. И слегка шевелит пальчиками в носках.

Он не знает, когда Крис вернется. Сам он оказался дома практически в то самое время, которое и предполагал, что закончит съемки — в полдень, — время, когда день лениво стремится перетечь в вечер, но пока не может этого сделать. Себ мог бы отправиться в спортзал. Хотя вообще-то он записан на завтра, но это не значит, что он не может заглянуть туда сегодня. Он мог бы испечь что-нибудь вкусненькое. Он не очень-то и хорошо готовит — список блюд, которые он способен приготовить ограничивается парочкой рецептов с использованием куриных грудок и яиц, а также, может быть, еще и каких-нибудь интересных напитков, — но и нельзя сказать, что он так уж ужасен. И он учится готовить, потому что Крис любит домашнюю стряпню. А Себастьян любит бананы, и он даже дважды уже пытался испечь банановые маффины.

Крис послушно и с улыбкой съел их все.

Поэтому Себастьян раздумывает, не повторить ли ему эксперимент с бананами. Делает еще глоток кофе и постукивает подушечками пальцев по кружке в своеобразном ритме. И глядит на коробку.

Он пишет Крису:

_«Я дома, все прошло отлично, и удивительно, особенно приятно я был поражен теми нарядами, в которых позировал. Расскажу обо всем позже, а пока — как прошел твой день?»_

Крис отвечает практически сразу же, и в сердце Себастьяна с уютом обустраивается приятно-согревающее чувство, заставляющее сиять изнутри.

_«Расскажи мне обо все сегодня вечером, хорошо? Кажется, еще около получаса задержусь здесь, уже заканчиваем, отлично обсудили множество моментов. Может быть, закажем пиццу позже? Выбери место, ты же из нас настоящий эксперт в лучшей Нью-Йоркской пицце!»_

И много-много сердечек в конце сообщения и где-то даже в середине: Крис всегда такой — полон эмоций. Сердечки для Себастьяна и для пиццы тоже.

А все потому, что он полон любви.

Себастьян в ответ присылает ему эмоджи с кусочком пиццы и палец вверх, когда за его окном раздается оглушающий раскат грома.

От неожиданности он слегка подпрыгивает, но лишь слегка, не больше. Он любит грозы, наслаждается ими.

Полчаса. Он снова глядит на свою коробку.

Допивает кофе и потирает ободок кружки большим пальцем, опуская ее на стол: фарфор уже знакомо лежит в руке. Он медленно облизывает губы.

Схватив коробку, он поднимается на второй этаж.

Его не беспокоит, что Крис может вернуться домой и поймать его на горячем, потому что черт! Крис и раньше просил его подрочить себе в его присутствии, пока сам наблюдал; приказывал встать на колени и ласкать себя, потираясь членом о ногу Криса, пока Себастьян не кончит без рук, не прикасаясь к себе, хныча и дрожа всем телом, забрызгав спермой всю штанину Криса, пока тот, усилив хватку на волосах Себастьяна, говорил мягко и успокаивающе, как тот отлично со всем справился. Крис не станет возражать, если он решит немного развлечься.

Вопрос только в белье. Хотя нет, совсем нет — Крис наверняка также нормально воспримет то, что Себастьян решил развлечься в новом белье, но он же еще ничего не успел рассказать ему о своем удивительном одеянии, в котором снимался сегодня. Может, ему следует сначала рассказать обо всем Крису, прежде чем он ошарашит мужчину, которого любит, выпрыгнув из спальни в этом новом изысканном белье. Но это также не значит, что прямо сейчас он не может надеть какой-нибудь подаренный ему комплект, чувствуя себя чертовски сексуальным, и кончить разок.

А затем еще разок. Уже с Крисом. Он улыбается и открывает коробку.

Он быстро натягивает серый комплект, потому что ему до дрожи нравится, как шелк облегает его тело, а шнуровка акцентирует внимание на его точеной талии. Он уже возбужден, твердый член плотно обтянут тонкой тканью, развратно оттопыривая трусики.

Он неторопливо затягивает шнуровку: это не совсем корсет, он не стягивает грудную клетку так туго, но Себ вполне может вообразить себе, что натягивает именно его, и оставляет эту идею на будущее. Лямки плавно опускаются на плечи, топ мягко обхватывает грудь — это белье создано для него, оно принадлежит ему, и он ловит свое отражение в зеркале, закончив одеваться, и с удовольствием улыбается.

Он, и правда, выглядит потрясающе: волосы слегка всклокочены, талия идеально подчеркнута и аппетитные бедра деликатно очерчены темно-серым шелком. Его член уже начинает сочиться смазкой — образовавшееся на ткани мокрое пятно все продолжает увеличиваться.

Он проводит рукой по телу. Он дрожит и стонет вслух. Иногда в постели он не сдерживается, будучи невероятно громким, а иногда от него не услышишь и звука — все зависит от времени, настроения, насколько он ушел в свои мысли — тогда он либо громко хнычет, стонет или даже выкрикивает имя Криса, либо просто отпускает себя, становясь легче облака, улетает куда-то, издавая какие-то неразборчивые, счастливые звуки, но чаще всего тихо выстанывает что-то, погрузившись в удовольствие с головой.

Сейчас он чувствует себя немного развратным и непослушным, словно проказливо нарушает какие-то правила, хотя это и не так. Это его квартира и его белье, и его набухший член, который так приятно трется о гладкую ткань трусиков, и его вибратор, который он буквально секунду назад вытащил из шкафа под кроватью вместе с бутылочкой смазки.

Крис осведомлен о наличии у Себастьяна коллекции секс-игрушек. Крис даже иногда использует их на нем, и Себастьян мечтательно улыбается, вспоминая об их играх. Как он лежит привязанный к кровати и извивается, безуспешно пытаясь заставить Криса дать ему кончить, в то время как тот лишь продолжает дразнить его. О, да! Старый-добрый паддл, оставляющий после себя на коже приятное тепло, гигантских размеров анальная пробка, которая растягивает его до пределов своим размером, заставляя стонать и всхлипывать. О, да всему этому сразу!

Он опускается на постель. Плавно раздвигает ноги. Пощипывает себя за левый сосок, прямо через шелк, и наслаждается резким, проходящим по всему телу разрядом тока.

Дождь за окном поет, умоляя продолжать.

Он поглаживает себя по груди и животу, скользя пальцами по лентам на шнуровке. Он обнимает ладонью член и яички — удивительно плотные и упругие под этой невесомой тканью. Почувствовав контраст, он сладко стонет, а член дергается, оставляя на шелке еще больше смазки. Он касается мокрого пятна, головки. Его еще раз охватывает жгучее удовольствие от мысли о том, как же хорошо намокшая ткань ощущается на чувствительной коже.

Он поглаживает это место еще раз, потому что ему этого хочется. Его член выделяет еще больше смазки, и ткань прилипает к уретре, и это так приятно, что он начинает слегка хихикать, продолжая двигать бедрами, потираясь о ладонь.

Он не хочет снимать трусики, хочет лишь чувствовать себя также хорошо, также сладко и прекрасно, когда кончит, но в тоже время ему хочется себя основательно трахнуть — его дырочка уже трепещет и сжимается в предвкушении. Он осторожно тянет трусики на одну сторону и кружит пальцем по входу. Зеркало напротив дает просто идеальный вид — он лежит, раскинувшись на кровати, и согнув колени, и хотя все остальное прикрыто, розовое кольцо мышц можно прекрасно рассмотреть в отражении. От одного взгляда в зеркало его пробирает дрожь от несдерживаемого желания и нетерпения, сердце в груди плавится, предвкушая.

Он неторопливо растягивает себя, не жалея смазки — главное, чтобы его дырочка была готова и хорошенько смазана, тогда все пройдет просто чудесно!

Он слегка пачкает трусики и простыни под собой стекшей по телу смазкой, но ему плевать. Ему так хорошо сейчас, пальцы внутри дарят просто-таки волшебное наслаждение, но он медленно вытаскивает их и, подняв вибратор, неторопливо вводит его в себя, пару секунд слегка покачивая бедрами и ощущая, как тот входит, потирая упругие стеночки внутри.

Он громко всхлипывает в унисон с раскатом грома за стеклом.

Проталкивает длинный и широкий вибратор глубже. Он кажется просто гигантским внутри, заставляя Себастьяна чувствовать себя заполненным и невероятно счастливым. Он тянет его наружу и тут же загоняет обратно внутрь, играясь с самим собой, слушая, как его дырочка пошло хлюпает вокруг игрушки. Он слегка меняет угол, и вибратор попадает прямо по сладкой точке глубоко внутри, и бедра мгновенно судорожно дергаются, а рот раскрывается во внезапном жалобном стоне. Теперь из головки выделяется еще больше смазки, и еще и еще, и член все сильнее желает разрядки, пачкая его милые, такие прекрасные трусики.

Себастьян выбрал не простой вибратор, а с несколькими режимами скорости, потому что обожает стимулировать свой оргазм в разном темпе, подбирая по настроению. Включает его, но только на самый неторопливый режим, и все равно вздрагивает, не ожидая подобных ощущений, и выдыхает немного обескураженный стон удовольствия. Вибрация проходит по всем нужным точкам именно так, — просто идеально, — как ему необходимо, и он жадно хватает воздух ртом и извивается на постели, раскидывая ноги в стороны еще шире, верх от комплекта слегка задирается на животе, оставляя его обнаженным, а лямка невесомо скатывается с плеча.

Он включает на вибраторе следующую скорость. Ему нужно больше. Больше. Еще. Да! Да, да, о, Господи, да! И он кричит от наслаждения, выгнув спину, а волосы падают на лицо, щекоча нос. Мышцы на бедрах все сильнее напрягаются, предвкушая скорую развязку. Да, именно там, он чувствует все — все и сразу, — аж голова кружится, и он вот-вот кончит, кончит прямо так, одетый в свое чудесное нижнее белье, испачкает спермой свои трусики, засунув вибратор глубоко в себя, но не трогает свой член, который так прекрасно трется о шелковую, гладкую ткань. Он кончит, потому что просто не может не, просто не может остановить нарастающую, пробирающую мурашками по коже волну чистого экстаза.

Его трясет, выгибает на простынях, и он долго и невыносимо сладко стонет. Некоторое время спустя все еще продолжает лежать там с приоткрытым от пробегающего по телу оргазма ртом, пораженный его силой. Он кончает, о, Господи, он кончает — на него просто обрушивается поток обжигающего наслаждения, он сбивает, кружит, нарастает снова и снова, не давая вздохнуть, и Себастьян подергивается, словно от мини ударов током, и кричит, выпуская новую порцию спермы в шелковые трусики и себе на живот. Это ощущение, это понимание, — все это заставляет его вновь поскуливать и выгибаться на постели, и он кончает снова, или, возможно, еще и не заканчивал, но чувствует, словно эта сладостная волна наслаждения все продолжает прокатываться по телу, еще и еще.

Он томно постанывает и дрожит. Двигает бедрами, наслаждаясь тем, как вибратор пульсирует внутри. Он приятно растягивает его, безжалостно проходя вибрацией по всем нужным точкам. Тело просто поет, подрагивая от блаженства, и Себастьян ощущает себя таким свободным и безмятежно счастливым, словно созданный для этого, созданный для того, чтобы его наряжали в эти прекрасные вещички, растягивали на чужом члене и трахали, пока он не станет кончать снова и снова, забрызгивая себя спермой.

Он что-то бормочет, уже не осознавая, кто он и где. Скользит рукой по груди и вновь находит дрожащими пальцами сосок. Топ у белья уже изрядно помялся и задрался до груди, вот поэтому острая и напряженная вершинка соска и выглядывает из-под ткани так развратно. Себ щипает его, заставляя еще сильнее затвердеть, кружит по нему пальцем, слегка тянет. С губ срывается какой-то задушенный звук, больше похожий на что-то среднее между стоном и жалобным всхлипом.

Пальцы ползут к шелковой ткани и перебираются к лентам на шнуровке. Ему нравится прикасаться к ним: кожа трепещет от ласки шелка и ленточек, скользящих по груди и животу. Член слегка дергается — ему это тоже явно нравится, — и с головки срывается еще капля смазки.

Он продолжает покачивать бедрами, пытаясь заставить вибратор войти еще глубже. Ему нравится ощущение, особенно то, как он растягивает его дырочку, заставляя рефлекторно сжиматься опять и опять. Ему нравится то, как мир вокруг размывается перед глазами в туманной дымке блаженства, а его наполовину возбужденный член внезапно сочится еще несколькими каплями смазки, когда он слегка двигает бедрами, а вибратор так правильно, просто идеально движется по простате. Он делает так еще раз и опьянено хихикает в голос.

Ему так хорошо, так бесконечно хорошо, и кажется, что он продолжает кончать и кончать еще и еще, вынуждая свое тело выделять все больше спермы и смазки, насквозь промочивших его новое белье. Он двигается вновь и все быстрее, и ослепляющее тепло в груди нарастает с каждой секундой, и Себ вдруг отчаянно дрожит и по ощущениям распадается на частицы, окончательно срываясь за грань наслаждения, раскрывает рот и чувствует, как бедра выгибаются в воздух, затем обессилено опускаясь на постель.

Сейчас он даже мыслить разумно не в состоянии, только слышит оглушающий стук сердца в висках; в голове полнейшая тишина и яркое, обескураживающее удовольствие. Он едва ли сознает, что из уголка рта на простыни капает слюна, пока он лежит, повернув голову на бок, и пытается просто дышать. Он дрейфует сейчас где-то среди калейдоскопа сверкающих вселенных, одной рукой все также не переставая поглаживать член через ткань трусиков.

Он такой мокрый и липкий сейчас — это ужасно грязно и развратно, но в то же время и чертовски прекрасно, и он продолжат скользить пальцами по головке и ниже по члену, куда позволяет ткань. Трусики прилипли к уретре в том самом месте, откуда сочится смазка, и он давит на нее большим пальцем, осторожным движением раздвигая ей немного шире так, что шелк, пропитанный всем, чем ему удалось кончить несколько мгновений назад, проникает еще глубже, так божественно потирая чувствительную кожу. От этого легкого движения он вновь дрожит, постанывая, и еще немного кончает.

Гром воет и свирепеет все сильнее, и воздух пахнет дождем, сексом и спермой, когда Себастьян делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он мечтает остаться здесь навсегда, бесконечно наслаждаясь этим мгновением, чувствуя себя, как никогда прекрасно. Снизив скорость вибратора, он все же так и не выключает его до конца, едва ощущая, как тот движется внутри, позволяя Себу продолжать плыть на волне этого блаженства, потому что он еще не готов все закончить.

Конечно же, он желает большего, — он желает Криса, и ох! Его вход лихорадочно сжимается, а тело пробирает жаркой дрожью от одной лишь мысли о Крисе, его руках, ласково исследующих его тело, о том, как Крис с оттягом трахает его, пока Себастьян такой чувствительный и вымотанный множественными оргазмами…

И эти фантазии, эти возбуждающие картинки в голове даже сопровождаются голосом Криса, шепчущим:

_— «Себ…»_

Себастьян стонет от вожделения, потому что просто не может иначе реагировать на то, когда Крис зовет его по имени, но затем тумблеры в голове все-таки снова начинают работать, и осознание, что Крис зовет его не в его фантазиях, стремительно обрушивается на него пушистым, как хлопок, радужным одеялом, и он поспешно поворачивает голову ко входу в спальню…

Крис. Стоит здесь. Заставив сфокусировать все внимание Себастьяна только на самом себе. Он одет в джинсы и удобную и мягкую на вид, красную, фланелевую рубашку, и он босой — оставил обувь внизу, потому что уже довольно давно вернулся домой, а Себастьян находился все это время в своей дымке удовольствия, получив разрядку, и витал в облаках экстаза, поэтому-то даже не услышал, как тот пришел, а сейчас Крис здесь и…

— Что ж, — бормочет Крис с многозначительной, медленно расцветшей на губах улыбкой. — Кажется, день у тебя прошел как надо, я не ошибся, а мой сладкий мальчик? Себ, я и не знал, что тебе это нравится.

Себастьян шатко вздыхает.

— Они сказали… сказали, что я могу забрать несколько комплектов себе. С той фотосессии, — отвечает он и мягко сжимает в руке член через трусики и проглаживает его рукой сверху донизу, осознавая, что Крис смотрит на его руку, и о, да, прямо сейчас они займутся кое-чем очень захватывающим. Ох, слава богам!

Крис заходит в спальню под аккомпанемент мощного раската грома. _«Погода, кажется, тоже с нетерпением ждет, что же будет дальше»_ , — подсказывает затуманенный разум Себастьяна.

Крис останавливается рядом с кроватью. Неторопливо тянется рукой и скользит ею по животу Себастьяна, плавно пробираясь к бедру: исследует тончайшее прикосновение шелка.

— Интересная фотосессия.

— Нижнее белье, — шепчет Себастьян.

— И, вижу, тебе она очень понравилась. — Крис осторожно подцепляет лямку топа пальцем и тянет ее с плеча Себа. — Понравилась настолько, что ты пришел домой и решил насладиться этим бельем в одиночку. Не смог даже дождаться меня, да? Себ, ты такой нетерпеливый.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет Себастьян, сам до конца не понимая, о чем. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Крис… Я — твой, только твой, прости, я просто не смог устоять, мне было это необходимо… Я чувствовал себя таким прекрасным, это белье такое прекрасное, мне очень хотелось кончить, так хотелось кончить… — бедра инстинктивно дергаются: в нем все еще находится вибратор, даря сладостную дрожь, проходящую по телу, а одной рукой он слегка сжимает свой наполовину обмякший, липкий от спермы член и чувствует, как Крис мягко играется с лямочкой на его белье, и у Себастьяна из головы теряются все слова, остается лишь отчаянный стон, который внезапно срывается с губ.

— Ты просто не устоял, — ласково бормочет Крис. — Тебе и вправду нравится все это, да, мой сладкий мальчик? Выглядишь восхитительно, чувствуешь себя таким прекрасным… настолько прекрасным, что, кажется, ты просто не устоял и кончил в свои трусики. Ты же, и правда, кончил в эти чудесные трусики, так ведь, Себастьян?

— Да, — стонет он. — Да, да, да… Господи, Крис, да… мне так хорошо, так невероятно хорошо. Мне так нравится…

— Скажи это, детка. — Крис усаживается рядом с ним на постель, все еще полностью одетый, и плавно опускает ладонь поверх ладони Себастьяна на его мягкий член, давя на него сильнее. Себастьян подрагивает от прикосновения и, просто не в силах удержаться, вскидывает бедра вверх.

— Я должен был кончить… — мямлит от едва различимо, — мне так хотелось… так сильно, хотелось кончить так сильно, в мои… мои трусики, кончить в них, Крис, мне так хорошо, так хотелось кончить, — и его голос звучит как-то странно, кажется каким-то мечтательным. Он будто под кайфом.

— Да? — Крис слегка сжимает ладонь Себастьяна своей и отталкивает ее в сторону, приподнимая его испачканные трусики и внимательно осматривает, что тот натворил: ткань уже почти полностью впитала потоки смазки и семени, а член немного покраснел от трения и всех этих оргазмов, которые Себ, увы, но сосчитать не мог, даже если бы и хотел.

— О, я вижу, детка. Готов поспорить, что тебе сейчас просто фантастически хорошо после того, как ты так много раз кончил, залив себя спермой. Ты всегда жаждешь этого, я прав, Себ? Тебе так чертовски хорошо, когда я вгоняю в тебя пальцы, и ты становишься таким разнеженным и милым, и сразу же кончаешь, просто наслаждаясь тем, как я играюсь с тобой…

Себастьян хнычет и в голове остается оглушающая, приятная пустота, когда Крис подцепляет пальцами резинку и скользит рукой ему в трусики, начиная неторопливо ласкать его обмякший член, взяв в кулак и начиная двигать по нему скользкой от смазки рукой. А Себ наблюдает за его движениями, скрытыми мокрой тканью, под которой виднеются лишь очертания руки Криса.

— Мне тоже это нравится, детка. Ты же знаешь? Обожаю видеть тебя таким… получаю удовольствие, зная, что ты чувствуешь себя прекрасным, осознаешь, насколько красив и наслаждаешься этим знанием. Обожаю, когда ты счастлив… Господи, я так люблю тебя, черт, Себ! — Дождь ритмично барабанит по подоконнику, будто подтверждая каждое слово.

— Люблю тебя, — все-таки удается ответить Себастьяну. И это — чистая правда. Он так сильно, просто неописуемо сильно любит Криса! И желает, чтобы тот был счастлив каждый день, каждую минуту своей жизни — всегда. Он сделает все что угодно, станет кем угодно, отдаст все, что у него есть ради Криса. — Люблю тебя… так сильно, Крис… я — твой. Весь твой. Без остатка.

— Да. — Крис продолжает неторопливо, со всей нежностью ласкать его член, и Себастьяну кажется, что глаза Криса почему-то блестят, хотя может быть, дело в том, что перед глазами у него самого слегка все размыто. — Детка, я знаю. Знаю. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня, Себ. Хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь, такой красивый и сексуальный в этом белье. Еще раз.

— Не могу, — в отчаянии хнычет Себастьян. — Я не смогу… все слишком… слишком… — Но несмотря на его слова, по телу все же прокатывается волна жара, отвечая на прикосновение, готовясь дать Крису то, о чем тот просит. Себ не знает, осталось ли еще что-то в его теле, но он отдаст Крису все, что есть, кончив вновь, потому что тот просит, и он не может иначе.

— Я думаю, можешь, — уверенно проговаривает Крис. — Детка, еще один раз. Хочу увидеть это. Ты сможешь, Себ. Мой прекрасный Себастьян. Мой хороший мальчик. Покажи мне, насколько ты хороший.

Себастьян еще что-то шепчет, без устали вскидывая бедра в воздух, и вцепившись рукой в простыни. Вибратор все еще внутри, и он чувствует себя заполненным, ощущая, как тот давит на простату, а чертовски чувствительный член в ладони Криса отзывается на каждое его движение волшебным, сладостно-болезненным наслаждением.

Он хочет доказать, что он — хороший. Хочет кончить для Криса. И чувствует… чувствует, что, кажется, сможет. Он сможет вновь кончить в свои трусики, пока Крис наблюдает за ним жадными, поглощенными желанием глазами.

Он протяжно стонет, задыхаясь, и подкидывает бедра, помогая Крису двигаться в более быстром темпе. И он чувствует лишь искры, проходящие под кожей, когда все вокруг перестает существовать, погрузившись в дымку дурмана. _«Она такая же шелковая, как и мое белье»_ , — думает он про себя и хихикает, позабавленный этой мыслью, и, распахнув рот, закатывает глаза от удовольствия, больше ничего перед собой не видя. Руками все крепче сжимает простыни в ладонях и ощущает, как мышцы в ногах слабеют все сильнее, и те обессилено опускаются на постель.

И тут Крис придумывает что-то еще. Что-то вдруг начинает двигаться, оживая, и пульсирует внутри него. Ах, да, как он мог забыть о вибраторе.

Крис вновь включает его, увеличивая скорость, и трахает его им: не спеша вынимает и тут же вбивает вибратор как можно глубже, пока его дырочка жадно сжимается вокруг него, обнимая каждый миллиметр, и мышцы послушно принимают и жаждут следующий толчок. Он знает, что Крис сейчас рассматривает, как розовое колечко мышц, блестящее от смазки, растянуто широким основанием вибратора. Только лишь представляя эту картинку, Себ едва не срывается в оргазм, когда по телу прокатывается волна возбуждения, от которой дыхание застревает где-то в горле, и хочется кричать от блаженства.

— Ты прекрасен, Себ, — шепчет Крис, — просто идеален, так красив… продолжай, детка, кончи для меня, кончи в эти прелестные трусики и еще раз забрызгай их своей спермой. Покажи мне, как тебе хорошо. — И его широкая ладонь неустанно и интенсивно поглаживает член Себастьяна, он ни на секунду не перестает двигать по нему одной рукой, другой же продолжает вбивать вибратор в дрожащее от скорой разрядки тело Себастьяна, с каждым движением усиливая напряжение, и всего слишком и слишком много… слишком, он просто вскоре не выдержит, и на него обрушится финальная волна удовольствия и сведет с ума.

Все мышцы в его теле напрягаются и дрожат так, что тело конвульсивно выгибает на постели… и он кончает, Господи, он кончает, ну, или думает, что кончает, когда из его бедного, уставшего члена на ладонь Криса выплескиваются жалкие остатки спермы, а дырочка яростно сжимает, пока весь остальной мир постепенно становится различимее и сверкает всеми оттенками серебристо-белого, словно капли дождя, упавшие на бриллианты, внутри него все пульсирует, бешено колотиться сердце и весь воздух из легких вырывает наружу.

Спустя несколько мгновений он лежит на постели абсолютно без сил. Его ужасно клонит в сон, нет никакого желания двигаться и ему совершенно плевать на то, что происходит вокруг. Он сейчас просто не в этой вселенной. Он все еще чувствует, как Крис поглаживает его член, играется с ним, но ощущение странное, будто статичное и отдаленное, будто это не его тело. Он чувствует, как Крис выключает вибратор, но оставляет его на месте, не вынимая, и он больше чувствует, чем видит, как Крис поднимается с края кровати и забирается на нее, встав на колени, возвышаясь над его вымотанным оргазмами телом, слегка приспустив джинсы, и подрачивает свой великолепный длинный член с требующей к себе внимание, покрасневшей головкой, обняв его ладонью.

 _«Крис, в отличие от меня, практически полностью одет, но и так тоже хорошо»_ , — констатирует еще не выбравшийся из дымки оргазма мозг Себастьяна.

Крис так красив. Так хорош, когда доминирует, зная, что Себастьяну нужно в настоящий момент, и так хорошо заботится о нем.

Он понравился Крису в этом прелестном белье. Крису понравилось смотреть, как он кончает. Он кончил в свои чудесные трусики, снова забрызгав их спермой, снова сделал их мокрыми, только для Криса.

По телу еще проходит остаточная после разрядки приятная дрожь, непроизвольно заставляющая его вздрагивать, потому что контролировать ее он не в силах. И Себастьян вглядывается в Криса сквозь размытую дымку.

Крис начинает говорить и его голос звучит слегка хрипло и низко, проходит по коже Себастьяна щекоткой:

— Ты отлично справился, Себастьян, сделал все так хорошо, как я и просил, такой хороший мальчик… я знал, что ты сможешь, знал, что ты хочешь кончить для меня, показать мне, какой ты хороший, красивый, как ты прекрасно чувствуешь себя сейчас… о, да, детка, я сейчас кончу, кончу прямо на твое чудесное белье, Себ, на твое идеальное тело… ох, блять… — И он кончает, выстреливая горячими потеками семени на уставшее, едва отошедшее от недавней разрядки тело Себастьяна, на шелковый верх его белья и ему на живот, с которого ткань задралась на грудь так, что стали видны его темные, острые соски, приятно контрастирующие с серо-золотой тканью.

Ощущение просто непередаваемое: все так, как и должно быть, он весь в своей и чужой сперме, чувствует себя таким грязным, и в то же время и фантастически счастливым. Крис любит его, считает его прекрасным, считает, что он отлично справился, заслужив похвалу. Крис протяжно стонет, и последняя дорожка спермы оседает на груди Себастьяна и немного на ткани. Себастьян едва слышно стонет вслед за ним, показывая, насколько он в восторге от всего происходящего сейчас.

Крис судорожно выдыхает и тянется рукой к груди Себастьяна, размазывая свое семя по ней и лентам на шнуровке.

— Ты, блять, просто невероятно великолепный, Себ… чертовски идеальный, Господи, я просто не могу… — Он закручивает ленточку вокруг пальца и тянет на себя, и Себастьян инстинктивно сладко поскуливает.

— Тебе это тоже нравится, — шепчет Крис и скользит пальцами по губам Себастьяна. На вкус они как он сам, как его оргазм, и Себ, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, посасывает их кончики. — Готов поспорить на что угодно, что в корсете ты выглядишь неотразимо, Себ… хочешь, я куплю тебе корсет? Мы хорошенько тебя нарядим в какой-нибудь восхитительный комплект, и я сделаю так, что ты и его весь испачкаешь в своей сладкой сперме, как тебе план? Хочу увидеть, как в следующий раз ты кончишь, одетый в него, на моем члене… такой красивый, просто прекрасный, весь в шелке, пока я неторопливо тебя трахаю …

Себастьян продолжает облизывать и посасывать длинные и уже знакомые пальцы Криса, наслаждаясь тем, как приятно они ощущаются во рту, и Крису, кажется, совершенно плевать, что он сейчас весь испачкан в чем только возможно.

— Да, — произносит Крис. — Да, мы обязательно осуществим это в будущем. Мечтаю увидеть, как ты кончишь, не прикасаясь к себе, забрызгав спермой очередной свой наряд, просто на моем члене. Я отымею тебя так, как ты любишь, обещаю.

Себастьян мягко постанывает, не выпуская пальцев Криса изо рта, ощущая, как из уголка губ сочиться слюна, и представляет все сказанное в голове, фантазируя. Он хочет этого. Так чертовски сильно хочет этого!

— О, Себ, — произносит Крис, тихо и очень мягко, и в его имени сосредоточено столько любви и нежности, что становится трудно дышать. Он несколько раз плавно вынимает пальцы из жаркого рта Себастьяна и мгновенно скользит ими обратно, словно имеет его в рот. — О, мой дорогой. Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь? Так сильно, что иногда это чертовски меня пугает. Для меня ты… ты, блять, ты просто все для меня. Все. Ты доверяешь мне всего себя, всего без остатка, как, например, сейчас, в эту самую минуту… ты впустил меня в свое сердце и позволил увидеть себя настоящего. Ты говорил, что тебе очень нравится мой дом в Бостоне, хотя я знаю, что ты обожаешь Нью-Йорк. И ты пытаешься научиться готовить маффины только потому, что я однажды сказал, что люблю их… ты каждый день продолжаешь дарить мне свое огромное, великодушное и такое прекрасное сердце, отдавая всего себя, и иногда я смотрю на тебя и не понимаю, как мне могло так повезти и достаться такое чудо? Как мне удалось стать таким чертовски счастливым, понимаешь? Я не знаю, как вообще заслужил твою любовь. Я подарю тебе все, что захочешь, даже эту гребанную луну, если узнаю как. Просто попроси. Все что угодно. Попроси меня. Я весь твой. Каждая частичка моего тела — все принадлежит тебе.

Дождь лениво стучит по стеклу, скатываясь на землю. На кровати устанавливается умиротворяющая тишина, и Себастьян чувствует лишь спокойствие, удовлетворение и усталость. От убаюкивающего голоса Криса и его пышущего теплом тела рядом ему уютно, спокойно и хорошо.

Крис замолкает, а затем потирает чистой рукой глаза и смеется, как и всегда открыто и не сдерживая своего счастья.

— Похоже, сейчас ты и половину из моей речи не услышал, как мне кажется, да? Вымотал я тебя, я знаю, прости, не обращай внимания на мои бредни. Черт, что-то я разоткровенничался, не бери в голову. Давай-ка лучше мы приведем тебя в порядок, хорошо? Сейчас я о тебе позабочусь, не беспокойся.

Веки у Себастьяна слипаются, тяжелые и невероятно уставшие, и он мечтает позволить золотому тягучему сну, который проник во все мышцы и кости, уговаривая поскорее уснуть, забрать себя в его царство, однако ему хочется также и ответить Крису. Потому, что это не бредни, это — важно. Но ему также жаль выпускать его пальцы изо рта, хочется сосать их и облизывать, ведь Крис дал ему это задание.

Но буквально мгновение, и Крис сам вынимает их и со всей осторожность снимает с Себастьяна его пропитанные спермой и смазкой белье, бережно приподнимая и опуская обратно на постель безвольные конечности Себастьяна, которыми тот не в силах пошевелить. Крис заботится о нем, обтирая и очищая каждый участок тела: грудь, живот и мягкий член.

Себастьян едва слышно стонет от прикосновения к нему. Ему не больно, нет, а может быть, немного да. Он просто до сих пор ошеломлен всеми этими чувствами и ощущениями, обрушившимися на него, словно сбивающий поток ветра. Головку немного натерло, член в руках Криса слегка саднит, все еще липкий и влажный от смазки, смешенной с семенем. И внезапно он плачет, из уголков глаз скользят две неожиданные слезинки, удивившие в первую очередь его самого.

— О, нет… Ох, Себ, тшшш, все хорошо. Я с тобой. Я рядом… я держу тебя… — Крис притягивает его как можно ближе к себе, крепко обнимая и гладя по волосам. Он тоже обнажен, а Себастьян даже не заметил, когда тот успел скинуть с себя абсолютно все, но ощущение его гладкой кожи кажется самым правильным сейчас. Теперь его обнимают мускулистые, сильные руки, а Себ дрожит и с каждым мгновением все яснее видит мир вокруг себя, более сфокусированным, постепенно оживая.

Голос Криса звучит немного обеспокоенно, но в то же время он словно пытается говорить более успокаивающе. Его руки, будто якоря, удерживают Себастьяна, не давая улететь в неизвестность, скользят по его голове, мягко оглаживают спину, массажируя и плавно перемещаясь на плечи. Они сидят вдвоем на постели, Крис — навалившись на бархатную подушку в изголовье, а Себастьян лежит сверху в кольце его рук, окруженный заботой и нежностью, помогающей прийти в себя. Свет в комнате безмятежно приглушенный, сероватый, как падающие с небес струи дождя за окном. Они с Крисом скрываются за этим непрекращающимся ливнем, надежно скрытые ото всех в своей спальне, и Крис все продолжает:

— Прости меня, Себ. Я понимаю, тебе больно, и мне следовало вести себя нежнее с тобой… а я был слишком груб, обтирая тебя, я знаю. Все в порядке, ты можешь плакать столько, сколько захочешь, просто выпусти все. Я рядом, я с тобой. Люблю тебя. — И его голос слегка дрожит, срываясь на последнем слове, и Себастьян делает глубокий вдох, уткнувшись в ключицу Криса, и шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя.

Крис замолкает. Его руки замирают, перестав поглаживать Себастьяна по волосам.

— Я в порядке, — заверяет Себастьян, чувствуя, как слова слетают с губ, ласково скользя по татуированной, обнаженной коже на груди Криса. — Ничего и не болит. Это было… не просто.

Крис с облегчением выдыхает. Приятные поглаживания по прядям волос возобновляются.

— Да, хорошо. Но все же. Мне показалось, что… тебе пришлось нелегко. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Ты прав. — Себастьян слегка ерзает, чтобы посмотреть на Криса, все еще оставаясь заключенным в объятия из его сильных рук. — Так хорошо. Мне нужен лишь ты. Не нужна мне эта дурацкая луна.

— О, Господи! Ты это слышал, — пораженно бормочет Крис.

— Хотя вообще-то, — поправляет сам себя Себастьян, хорошенько все обдумав, — если ты все-таки найдешь способ достаться для меня луну, то, да. Я с удовольствием ее приму. Мы могли бы путешествовать туда и устраивать себе небольшие каникулы. Секс на луне — по-моему, звучит отлично!

— Абсолютно с тобой согласен. — Крис касается его подбородка, мягко обняв лицо ладонями, и от этого прикосновения так и веет восхищением, надеждой и благоговейным обожанием. — Это было бы… просто неземное удовольствие.

— Как предсказуемо. Ты даже не постарался придумать какое-нибудь другое выражение. И я говорил серьезно, и ты знаешь это. Я о твоем доме в Бостоне.

— Правда? — Крис вздыхает, скользя большим пальцем по щеке Себастьяна, похоже, одновременно собираясь с мыслями и стирая дорожки слез, засохшие на его коже. — Я знаю, что ты любишь то место. И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Я и так уже невообразимо счастлив, Крис, — оповещает его Себастьян. — Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Где бы мы ни были. И я все еще хочу иногда возвращаться сюда. С тобой вместе.

— Это можно устроить.

Гроза за окном разгулялась на славу, разрываясь громом в ликовании. Ветер в паре с дождем, вальсируя, спешно танцуют по подоконнику. А Крис в ответ еще крепче прижимает к себе Себастьяна за плечи, надежно укрывая своей рукой.

— И о том, что ты сейчас сказал, — произносит Себастьян, повернувшись слегка, и оставляя на руке Криса легкий поцелуй, — что ты весь мой. Как и я — твой, целиком и полностью, душой и телом. Всегда был и останусь.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Крис. — Кажется, всегда любил. Все это время. С первого дня нашего знакомства. Я знаю, что уже говорил тебе… мы уже говорили об этом друг другу, но, все же… Я, правда, очень тебя люблю. Навсегда… до конца своих дней, хочу просыпаться рядом с тобой, хочу видеть твою улыбку каждое наше утро. Люблю тебя, Себ.

— Знаю, — просто отвечает Себастьян. — Знаю, что любишь, Крис. Я знаю.

— Правда?

— Да. — Он протягивает руку и опускает ее на грудь Криса, прямо над сердцем. — Оно принадлежит мне.

— Только тебе. — И улыбка Криса расцветает во всем: в его светлых голубых глазах, изогнутой линии губ, в счастливом взмахе ресниц. — Так что, может быть… мы могли бы уже вполне официально съехаться вместе? Трубить об этом на каждом шагу не обязательно, да и этот переезд ничего толком и не изменит. Мы и так практически все это время живем вместе, но…

— Да, — согласно кивает Себастьян, повторяя. — Да, я хочу съехаться с тобой. Хочу сделать наши отношения официальными. И да, я прошу. Если все, что ты говорил сейчас, ты, и правда, готов исполнить?

— Ох, вот же черт! — И Крис наверняка сейчас сделал бы жест вроде «рука-лицо», вот только руки у него заняты, покровительственно обнимая Себастьяна. — А ты не можешь притвориться, что ничего не слышал? Было бы здорово.

— Нет, ни за что на свете! И я прошу тебя купить мне книгу. Я еще не успел прочесть одну авторства Мишеля Фуко*.

— Хорошо. Просто пришли мне ее название. — Крис мягко закручивает пальцем прядку волос Себастьяна. И слегка потягивает. — Можно я куплю тебе еще и корсет?

— Кстати об этом. — Себастьян приподнимает обессиленную руку и плавно указывает на открытую коробку, которую ему подарили на съемках. — Внутри еще около четырех комплектов белья. И один из них, да, точно, определенно корсет. Красно-кровавого цвета.

— Ох, блять, да! — пронзительно громко и предвкушающе стонет Крис.

— Трахни меня! — в приказном тоне заявляет Себастьян, останавливая фантазии Криса, которые одна за другой уже выстроились в ряд, заставляя того рассмеяться от неожиданности. Себ же, немного поколебавшись, продолжает: — Ты же собирался, правда? Не сейчас. Очевидно. Но позже? После пиццы.

— Позже. Определенно позже. Да. И… спасибо.

— За что?

— Что позволил увидеть все это, — отвечает Крис. — Тебя. В этом потрясающем белье. Спасибо, что поделился со мной этим моментом.

— Мне чертовски понравилось все это, — соглашается с ним Себастьян. — И все стало еще лучше, когда появился ты. Я… о, черт!

— Что такое?

— Эмм… фотосессия. Скоро… появятся фотографии. Мои фотографии в нижнем белье. И меня это совершенно не смущает, все было идеально, я был собой и отлично повеселился на этих съемках, но теперь каждый раз, когда мы будем покупать тот журнал, я буду вспоминать, как ты шепчешь мне, чтобы я еще раз кончил в эти прелестные трусики, забрызгав всего себя спермой, пока ты за мной наблюдаешь.

У Криса на лице отражается сразу несколько разнообразных эмоций, но ему все же удается взять себя в руки.

— Я тоже буду вспоминать об этом моменте. Поверь. Как думаешь, сколько копий этого журнала нам удастся скупить?

— Очень и очень много, — предполагает невообразимо счастливый Себастьян, довольно улыбаясь. — И их-то я как раз и хотел попросить тебя купить. Мы могли бы воссоздать несколько поз с этих снимков дома. В нашей спальне….

И красный корсет, лежащий на самом верху его подарочной коробки, словно бы воодушевился после его слов. Так же, как и самому Себастьяну, ему определено понравилось это предложение.

**Author's Note:**

> * Мишель Фуко — французский философ, теоретик культуры и историк. Создал первую во Франции кафедру психоанализа, был преподавателем психологии в Высшей нормальной школе и в университете города Лилль, заведовал кафедрой истории систем мысли в Коллеж де Франс. Работал в культурных представительствах Франции в Швеции, Польше и ФРГ. Является одним из наиболее известных представителей антипсихиатрии. Книги Фуко о социальных науках, медицине, тюрьмах, проблеме безумия и сексуальности сделали его одним из самых влиятельных мыслителей XX века.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Получилось намного больше кинково, чем я изначально планировал(ла) Но вы просто представляйте по ходу чтения эти картины и все сойдется.  
> И кстати, Крис после этого скупит все журналы с фотографиями с фотосессии Себастьяна, которые только сможет. А затем купит Себу новое белье, потому что тот комплект они безнадежно испортили.


End file.
